Umbrella
by XPhauxRedwoodX
Summary: It was raining the day Eyes had refused to help Kanone destroy the blade children. Right after the call a young girl shows kindness and compassion. Here is a story about love and how it all started with a single yellow umbrella.
1. Umbrella

**_When the sun shines, we'll shine together _**

**_Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend_**

**_Took an oath _**

**_I'ma stick it out till the end_**

**_ Now that it's raining more than _**

**_ever Know that we'll still have each other _**

**_You can stand under my umbrella _**

**_You can stand under my umbrella _**

**_-Riannah Umbrella_**

* * *

><p>It was raining; it had been for the past hour in half. On a park bench sat Kanone who was wet from head to toe and had been five minutes after the rain started. He had just gotten off the phone with Eyes. It was evident that Eyes had no intention to help Kanone what so ever. Where did it go wrong? When did we start growing apart? Were the few thoughts that had crossed his mind.<p>

The rain began to come down harder making his back sting as the large droplets peltted him. He was a hunter now and had probably become one ever since the he had found out the truth. The truth of just how hopeless they really were. He was angry at not only at himself for thinking they had the hope to be saved, but he was also angry at Eyes for hiding the truth from him.

He felt hot tears slide down his face, it had been a good decent amount of years since Kanone had cried. Thankfully the rain concealed his tears. Suddenly he realized he was no longer being pelted with rain. Looking up slightly he seen a yellow umbrella above his head he then looked over to see the source of kindness that had been given to him. She was small probably about Rio's height, that is if Rio didn't get any taller which was unlikely. She cocked her head to left looking at him quizzically with her endless deep blue eyes.

They were such a lovely color, but the color had reminded him of the person he was just recently thinking about. "Why are sitting out you here in the rain?" She asked moving her head to the other side making her long blood red hair cascade down her shoulder. Looking at her closer he estimated her around the age of 12 or 13 maybe younger.

"I wanted to." He stated. "Why are you out here?" he asked unable to pull his eyes away from her hypnotic blue ones. "Mmm I don't know." She said looking up at him. "You'll get sick." He pointed out. "So will you." She replied right back at him. "You look sad. Why?" She continued. Kanone's brow furrowed.

Was it that obvious that he was upset? Was it so obvious to the point where she could even tell? "I'm not sad." Kanone said making his tone somewhat cold in an attempt to scare her away. "Then why are you crying?' She asked. Kanone's eyes widen, for he realized he was still indeed crying. Without realizing it he simply opened his mouth and spoke.

"I lost a friend." Instantly he clenched his jaw to make sure he wouldn't speak before thinking again. "Oh… I lost my parents." She said in attempt to somewhat relate to how he felt. He remained silent and looked at the girl again who was now wet. "It hurts more." She said. Kanone looked at her. "What hurts more?" he asked somewhat annoyed at that girls consistent pestering. He wanted her to leave. "Losing someone who's still living," She finished.

"I thought you said you lost your parents." Kanone said his voice completely cold with a hint of annoyance in it. "I did, because they didn't want me anymore." She said. Kanone sat there looking at the small girl in front of him. He could tell by the look on her face that she had seen and heard too much at her age. He pitied her, but he could also relate to her for he too felt like he was not wanted anymore.

Kanone gently pushed the umbrella back over her head smiling her hand was warm and his ice cold. "We have something in common. Looks like were both unwanted." The girl shifted her feet as she watched kanone stand up. Once on his feet she instantly shoved the umbrella back into his hands. "You need it more than I do. I just have to go across the street she pointed out." Kanone sighed in defeat with a lazy smile on his face.

"For a child you're not too bad." He said "For an adult you're not too bad either." She replied smiling brightly. Instantly Kanone felt drawn to her bright comforting smile. Before he realized what he was doing he bent over grabbing her chin and placed a light tender kiss on her lips. She stood there for a moment looking up at him her cheeks now flushed with red. After what felt like an eternity when it was really only seconds the girl spoke.

"What's your name?" She asked looking into his soft gold cat like eyes. "Kanone." He said . "I have to go now." She said and turned crossing the street and heading up the steps of the orphanage. "Wait, what's your name." Kanone said loud enough for the girl to here.

The girl then turned and said her name with no emphasis on it just a simple small smile. "Ayame." Kanone stood there five minutes after the girl went inside. Her name had struck a chord in his body. Maybe there was hope for him but it just in different way. Smiling one more time he then raised the umbrella over his head and started to return home.


	2. Enjoy the Silence

**_Words like violence Break the silence_**

**_ Come crashing in Into my little world_**

**_ Painful to me Pierce right through me_**

**_ Can't you understand Oh my little girl_**

**_ All I ever wanted_**

**_ All I ever needed_**

**_ Is here in my arms _**

**_Words are very unnecessary _**

**_They can only do harm_**

_ -**Enjoy the Silence by Lacuna Coil Originally **_

_** sung by Depeche Mode **_

* * *

><p>A year had gone by sense Ayame's and Kanone's first encounter. Kanone had managed to mold their relationship into that of a friendship. For he knew if it were to be more he would be putting the young girl in danger. Kanone was now just getting off the plane that had taken him back home. He lost to Ayumu, but within doing so he understood the meaning of Kiyotaka's words. While he was in japan Ayame had insisted on keeping in contact with Kanone. Though Ayame did not know the real reason why Kanone went there, he had told her it was to see some family relatives. Walking through the airport to get to the exit he spotted Ayame impatiently waiting at the door.<p>

Once Kanone got closer he noticed that Ayame had gotten…more feminine. He was actually baffled at how a thirteen year old girl could change so much in one year.

"You're back." She half way yelled jumping in his arms. Thankfully Ayame was tiny otherwise she might have knocked him over.

"So when did you start wearing dresses?" He asked looking at her.

"What I can't be somewhat girlish?" She asked grumbling. Here she was trying to impress Kanone and all she got was a puzzling look. Kanone looked at her not sure what to say. Talking about her looks was like walking in a mine field, one wrong step, and boom.

"I was just curious." He said slowly and carefully.

Thankfully she changed the subject and asked him all sorts of questions. Her constant questions would normally annoy him at times, but right now her curiosity made him realize how much he missed her. He had missed her soft voice, her outgoing personality, her long red hair, but most of all he had missed her enchanting hypnotic blue eyes. They reminded him of the Lapis Lazuli stone; bright, but endlessly deep.

Suddenly Kanone noticed the sound of footsteps attempting to stay in rhythm with his and Ayame's. He frowned, wondering if the hunter would be bold enough to act. Kanone mentally cussed at himself. He had to take some kind of detour for if planned on taking the normal route to his house Ayame would be left to walk home be herself.

He wasn't worried about not having a weapon, for he didn't have to have one to kill someone. Quickly he began to form a plan in his mind, he knew of a detour that he could take so Ayame would be the one to get home first. The only problem was he didn't know how bold or impatient this hunter was. Kanone once again mentally cussed himself out for Ayame had realized someone was following them and silently asked if he thought the same.

"Just keep walking and don't look back." He said.

Ayame studied Kanone this was the first time she had seen this look on his face. He was on edge. Ayame wanted to look back again, but felt Kanone gaze at her from the corner of his eye to make sure she wouldn't do so.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ayame please be quiet, do what I say, and whatever you do don't look back." He said

Ayame looked at him with a mixture of worry and curiousness. She was only worried because she had never seen the look of desperation on his face to this extent. She then felt Kanone grab her hand and pull her to the right. They were on a different street. She wasn't sure what he was up too at first, but after giving it some thought she realized Kanone was attempting to make it were she would be the first to arrive home so he could presumably deal with whatever was going on.

Kanone heard the sound of a train coming, instantly he ran pulling Ayame with him. This made the hunter pull a gun out and run at them while shooting at them. Luckily they got across just in time for the train to separate them from the hunter. Instantly Kanone grabbed Ayame by the waist and jumped onto one of the carts of the train which soon entered the depot. Before they had any time to catch their breath another round of shots were fired. Kanone jerked Ayame in the depots office as more shots were fired. Glass from the window showered down onto Ayame and Kanone. Kanone mentally began to cuss himself out again.

"Kanone what's going on?" Ayame whimpered out in fear.

Even though she was strong willed and knew things most girl her age didn't, Ayame was still a child. A child scared for her life just like any other child would be. Kanone pulled Ayame into him telling her not to move until told do so. Luckily Ayame was small for her age otherwise what he wouldn't work. Holding Ayame in one arm he grabbed a decent size shard of glass and ran out from behind the wall. The moment he was out he threw the shard of glass at the hunter who instinctively threw his arms to protect his face.

Within that spilt moment he threw Kanone threw Ayame behind some crates. The hunter pulled out the shard of glass out of his arm and looked up only to see kanone face to face with him. Quickly Kanone grabbed the hand that contained the gun and side swiped the hunter while taking the gun. After that he shot the hunter in the head at point blank range.

Ayame jumped at the sound of hearing the gun go off again. Kanone didn't have a gun, did he? She thought. Ayame looked around the crates to see Kanone standing above the man. Ayame was speechless; she couldn't believe that Kanone had killed someone. Turning around Kanone's eyes no longer held the softness and kindness she was used to. They were cold and hard. She didn't want admit it, but she was scared of him. Kanone began to walk towards her, it had taken all of Ayame's will power to not back away from him.

"You're scared of me." He stated.

She wanted to say no, but Ayame knew he would call her out on it. So she let a small yes slip from her lips thinking his statement was a question.

"That won't…Stop me from loving you thought." She continued.

Kanone was about to say something until he noticed the sick look on her face. Ayame felt light headed, before she could say anything though darkness had consumed her.

* * *

><p>Ayame eyes fluttered open, her head was pounding. Looking around she noticed she was in a bedroom. She then stood up but instantly sat down due to the immense pain her head felt. Hearing the door open she instantly looked up to see Kanone with a glass of water in on hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other.<p>

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." She said.

Kanone sat next to her and handed her some of the aspirin and the glass of water. Ayame quickly took the aspirin and hand the empty glass back to Kanone. Looking down at her Kanone had finally made up his mind.

"Ayame I don't want you near me ever again." He said.

"What? Why?" She shrieked.

Kanone looked at Ayame her stubborn innocence was no longer that it was just plain stupidity. He couldn't understand how someone her age wasn't terrified of him.

"Ayame I killed someone in cold blood." He stated.

"I know, but that's not going to make stay away from you and stop loving you." She said looking up at him.

"Ayame…You're fourteen years old. You can't possibly tell the difference from being in love with someone to having a crush on someone." He said irritated.

"I don't know what love is, but…I know I love you." She said.

"Damn it Ayame are you listening to yourself! Are you listening to me! I've killed people! I've probably killed close to one hundred people!" He yelled standing up and throwing the glass on the ground making it shatter into tiny pieces.

Her stubbornness was angering him. He couldn't understand how the mind of fourteen year old girls worked, but he was certain it didn't work the way Ayame's was right now. Instantly Kanone stopped and stood still for a moment or two. He then pinned Ayame down onto the bed and loomed over her. His eyes held anything but positive emotions.

"What if I killed everyone at the orphanage? Would you love me then?" He asked.

"You wouldn't." Ayame said.

"Really? What's stopping me from dragging you by the hair to the orphanage to make you watch me slaughter every single person there?" Kanone questioned.

"You can't because I would say you were the one who did it." Ayame said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"You sure? What would stop me from sealing your lips afterwards?" He retorted.

"What would be the point of making me not love you then? If you killed me I would die loving you. Besides you can't kill me you care about me too much." She said her voice full of uncertainty of her logic.

Kanone gave her the deer-in-the-headlights-look. Her logic was pretty much flawless. He then frowned he didn't and wouldn't be beaten by a fourteen year olds logical guess. No matter how much sense it made.

"I may not be able to kill you, but…what if I hurt you?" He said desperate to win the mind game he had started.

"You care too much about me you won't do it." She said looking up at him.

Kanone wanted to prove her wrong and he knew that proving her wrong would be the only way to keep her away from him. He didn't want to do it though he wanted another way to do so.

"See you can't…do it." Ayame stated.

Kanone frowned for a moment then squeezed Ayame's forearms and muffled her yelp by kissing her roughly, so roughly to the point that it hurt her and knew her lips would probably swell here in a few minutes. He also knew her arms would be lightly bruised or at least hurt to the touch. After what seemed like an eternity he drew away panting.

"Do you still love me?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, I still…love you." Ayame said gasping for air.

Kanone sighed in defeat and got off of her. Sitting beside her he put his head in his hands. He was angry and upset with Ayame's stubbornness. She had no idea what she was getting into, what kind of danger she was putting herself in. Ayame then rose up and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Once again Kanone sighed in defeat and did the one thing he swore on his life that he would never do again. Lightly tugging her hair to make her look at him he placed a soft passionate kiss on her lips.

Ayame relaxed into the kiss it wasn't like the first time. The first time I was a quick soft peck but this time it was full of love. Pulling away Kanone then began to kiss and nip at Ayame's neck making her gasp and run her fingers through his brown hair. Kanone then went back to her lips kissing her more fiercely, while doing so he slide his hand up the back of her shirt and lightly ran his fingers down her spin making her gasp once again

Taking advantage of the situation sliding his tongue into her mouth he explored every inch of it. Minutes went by and the two pulled apart gasping for air. After regulating there breathing Kanone just sat there and held Ayame as close to him as possible. He couldn't deny it any more he had to admit it to himself he was in love with Ayame she in love with him, but he still didn't want her involved.

"Ayame…please listen." Kanone said with tire in his voice suddenly.

"You're going to ruin the moment so just shut up and hold me." Ayame said annoyed.

Kanone sat there for moment looking at her and probably for the fourth he sighed in defeat again then stated clearly that they would have to talk about it again sooner or later, but for now both laid in one another's arms and enjoyed the silence.

* * *

><p>Ah ha ha you thought there was going to be a lemon didn't ya? Too bad! I read lemons and i write them, but I hardly ever put them in my stories if I put one in this story you will know I promise. Please do send some reviews! Oha and before anyone asks, yes the chapter do revolve around song lyrics. As of right now I have no idea what chapter 3 is going to be about because I changed my mind on making it where Ayame stays away from Kanone as you can see. So yeah, umm i have no idea what chapter 3 is going to be about which means it might be awhile befor another chapter come out. Sorry and untill next time.<p> 


	3. October

_**I can't run anymore,**_

_**I fall before you,**_

_**Here I am,**_

_**I have nothing left,**_

_**Though I've tried to forget,**_

_**You're all that I am,**_

_**Take me home,**_

_**I'm through fighting it,**_

_**Broken,**_

_**Lifeless,**_

_**I give up,**_

_**You're my only strength,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**I can't go on,**_

_**Anymore,**_

_**Ever again.**_

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times I've tried)**_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love.**_

_**I can't run anymore,**_

_**I give myself to you,**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**In all my bitterness,**_

_**I ignored,**_

_**All that's real and true,**_

_**All I need is you,**_

_**When night falls on me,**_

_**I'll not close my eyes,**_

_**I'm too alive,**_

_**And you're too strong,**_

_**I can't lie anymore,**_

_**I fall down before you,**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times I've tried)**_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love.**_

_**Constantly ignoring,**_

_**The pain consuming me,**_

_**But this time it's cut too deep,**_

_**I'll never stray again.**_

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times I've tried)**_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love,**_

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times I've tried)**_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love.**_

_**-October by Evanescence**_

Kanone rose out of bed, memories of that night came flooding back to him. In the end it had went badly. He couldn't keep his mouth shut, and now Ayame was probably out of his life for good. That's what he wanted though, right? Right now nothing made sense to him it was too early in the mourning for him to think about such things. After getting dressed he headed down into his kitchen and got something to eat. Jade, his big fluffy Himalayan cat rubbed up against his leg to get his attention and stared to his gold eyes with her pure green ones. Kanone knew what she wanted, she wanted Ayame. Jade had grown quite fond of Ayame and vice versa.

"She's not coming back." Kanone said.

The cat looked at him a bit longer then gave up and left presumably to find a place to take a nap. Grabbing his coat Kanone went out the door to try and get the events of that night out of his mind.

Ayame looked out the window watching the clouds pass by. She would occasionally pick one out and try to make out its shape. She had been doing this since the sun had come out. Why couldn't he have just stayed quiet? What's the big deal about me being near him? Ayame thought. Looking at the clock she realized she had to get ready for school. With a sigh she got up and started getting ready for school.

After she threw her shoes on she grabbed her coat and went out the door. Ayame stopped dead in her tracks and turned the other way. She was going to do what he wanted her to do, stay away from him. So that also meant she shouldn't go near his house, right? The detour she took would make it where she would be a bit early than usual, but that didn't bug her. It took about five minutes to get into town and meet up with her friend Mitsuki. Mitsuki was about an inch taller than Ayame. She had white hair that framed her face and light blue eyes.

"Hey how you've been?" She asked cheerfully.

"Good I guess." Ayame mumbled.

Mitsuki Watched Ayame closely, she was anything but good. She looked like a mess, a big one. It had been a long time since she seen Ayame in her old disposition. Last year was when she no longer had the gloomy air around her.

"Is something wrong Ayame?" Mitsuki asked.

"No…nothing wrong…I'm just tired." Ayame said.

Ayame technically wasn't lying she was tired. She was tired of being lied to and having secrets kept from her. It was obvious that after that night there was something that Kanone was hiding from her and had probably been hiding ever since they met. Whatever it was it seemed to make Kanone think that Ayame would be in terrible danger if she knew the truth. Before Mitsuki could ask or say anything else they heard the bell ring from across the street, making Ayame run across the street. While doing so she bumped into someone and quickly apologized and made her way into the building leaving Mitsuki behind.

Kanone had been walking around town for most of the day deep in thought not knowing where his subconscious was taking him. The moment he realized where he was at, he cussed under his breath. He had betrayed his self. It was the very place where was standing that he had met Ayame, and come to think of it, it was on this very day a year ago that he had met her.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

"Should I come back another time?" A voice said.

"Eyes what are you?" Kanone said after he turned around to see who it was.

It had only been a couple of weeks since he had last seen eyes. Any other time Kanone would have been happy to him, but now he wasn't. He was vulnerable and miserable.

"I figure I would see how you were doing but I can see you're anything but good." He said

Kanone didn't know what to say his mind had just all of sudden went blank for some reason. This made him angrier. Eyes looked at his friend with a mixture of concern and curiousness. It had been a long time since he had seen kanone lose his composer. There were very few things that could do that. All of which he didn't think happened.

"It's going to rain soon is there somewhere we can go?" Eyes asked.

Kanone walked into his kitchen to make some tea both of them were a bit wet, for they didn't beat the rain. Maybe caffeine will calm me down. He thought. Opening the cabinet to get some mugs he felt Jade rub up against his leg again. He knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to say anything not with Eyes being here. Jade then hopped up on the counter and began to rub against his arm and let out an array of chattering noises. (IDK if all cats "chatter" but mine does…so yeah.) Kanone finally had it and looked at Jade glared at her making her hiss and spat, but before she ran she managed to strike him on the arm with her claws. Moments later Kanone went into the living room with his and Eyes tea.

"I take it you and your cat had a disagreement." Eyes said looking under the couch at the angry cat across from him.

"You could say that." Kanone replied then looked at Jade who promptly hissed at him baring her fangs. "So why are you here?" He continued.

"I need take care of some things here and figured I would pay a visit, but it seems I've caught at a bad time." He said looking at him. "What's going on?" He asked before Kanone could reply.

"Nothing that I should be burdening you with." Kanone said trying to make it seem like it was nothing. "I take everyone has settled down since my visit?" He said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Kousuke is still attending tsukiomi." (I think that's how you spell it) He said.

"That's no surprise." Kanone said dully.

After an hour of conversing with one another Eyes stood up to leave. He was careful to not go anywhere near Kanone's cat in fear that she too would try to swat at him. That and he hated the cat. When Kanone was still in Japan he and the others would come over to hang out. Everyone would try to pet Jade and be friendly only to have her bite, hiss, spat, and/or scratch one of them. She would only let Kanone pet her and show affection towards her. Kanone looked at the fire place as Eyes was leaving he said one last thing.

"Kanone we may be damned, but that does not mean we do not have the right to love."

Kanone's eyes widen then he quickly turned to see the front door shut. He sat there looking at the door for a good twenty minutes before he looked under the couch to see jade looking back at him. Before he could ask himself how Eyes found out he spotted the broken picture frame he had thrown the morning after their fight. Looking back at him was himself and a smiling Ayame. (OMG I managed to not make a sentence like this: Eyes's eyes were staring back at him. XD VICTORY! Oh as far as I know Eyes will not show up in the story again too bad.) Kanone then grabbed his coat and an umbrella then headed out the door to look for Ayame

Ayame began to walk home from school. She was tired, which that was nothing new she would always be tired after school ended. She looked up at the sky, there were giant gray clouds. It was going to rain again pretty soon. She didn't care; right now she didn't care about anything. Ayame walked aimlessly around the town until she found herself to be at the last place she wanted to be. Why here? Out of the whole town I end up here? It's not fair. She thought as she dropped down on the bench no longer able to stand.

What made it worse was when she realized today was the same day that she met Kanone. Thunder rolled, she didn't care though, normally she was scared of thunder, but she was too depressed to be scared. A moment later rain started fall; she flinched when she expected to get wet, but she never did. Looking up she seen a yellow umbrella the closer she got to looking at the more she realized it was hers. She then spun around to meet a pair of golden cat like eyes.

"Funny how you're the one who needs the umbrella now." Kanone said smiling.

"I thought you didn't want me to be near you because it's too dangerous." She said.

"Awhile back you're the one who told me that live for danger." He countered. "At least come inside until the rain lets up…please?" He begged

"Fine, only till the rain stops." She said.

Both of them began to walk towards his house and used the umbrella to keep them dry. (In japan it's considered very romantic for a boy and girl to walk under an umbrella. ^_-) Ayame looked at Kanone from the corner of her eye then blushed and looked straight ahead when Kanone caught her. When they made it into the house Jade instantly ran and jumped into Ayame's arms and licked her nose making her giggle.

"I missed you too, Jade." She said still giggling somewhat.

"You better have, she gave me hell all day today. She even scratched me." He said.

Ayame let Jade hop down onto the floor and watched her make her way up stairs. She then went into the kitchen to see Kanone making tea. Kanone then turned and looked at her with an emotion on his face that she could not read, but she knew it wasn't a positive one.

"Why don't you go sit down, the tea is almost done." He said.

Ayame then left the kitchen and sat down with a low sigh. She wanted to understand why Kanone didn't want her to be near him. She wanted to sooth whatever worry he had about her. Kanone sat down next to her and gave her a cup tea. She silently thanked him and took a big gulp of it like she always did. She felt Kanone's eyes linger on her as she sat looking into the fire place. It made her blush in embarrassment. He then looked away when she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I hate this… why won't tell me why you don't want me near you? Is it that bad? Do you think I'll hate you if I know the truth?" She asked with tears threating to fall.

"Ayame it's not that. It's if I tell you it will put you in more danger then you are already in by just being near me." He said looking at her sympathetically.

"It's not fair." She gasped out as tears slide down her cheeks.

_**~Lemon starts here don't like don't READ!~**_

Before she could say anything else she felt his warm lips on hers. The kiss was once again passionate, but there was something else. She couldn't identify it at the moment she was too lost in the kiss. Kanone pulled her into his lap leaving no space between them. Ayame ran her fingers through his soft brown hair as his tongue slid in her mouth. Moments later he pulled away and began to kiss and suck on her neck, making her moan. Kanone moved his hand to first button on her shirt and glanced up at her silently asking for permission, she gave a small embarrassed nod. As he was undoing her shirt he kissed and nipped at the crook of her neck.

After taking her shirt off he laid her down on the couch and began placing tender kisses on her lips again as he ran his hands all over her exposed skin. His hand slowly slithered up her back and was resting on the clip of her bra. Pulling away he once again silently asked for her permission and was granted another nod. After removing her bra he simply looked down and admired her, making her blush even more.

"Umm…I…I think you've lo-looked at me…enough now." She said stumbling over her words making him smirk.

Before she could think about changing her mind his mouth latched onto one of her breast making her cry out in pleasure as he sucked on it. He then began to fondle the other making her moan louder and her back arch. A couple minutes later he began to kiss down her stomach and all the way back up to her mouth. As he was kissing her soft lips he felt her hands on the ends of his shit, they were trembling. He smirked into her mouth and removed his shirt which was discarded in the pile of other clothes somewhere on the floor. Instantly his mouth found hers and he shoved his tongue into her mouth and kissed her a bit more roughly.

His lust for her was starting to get the better of him, but he knew he had to control himself otherwise he might end up hurting her. This time he didn't ask for her permission for he knew he would have it, quickly but gently he pulled her skirt and underwear off then started to suck on her breasts again. Without warning he slide a finger in her making her gasp. As he pumped his finger in and out of her she began to moan uncontrollably only making him want her more. With that he slid another finger in, making her gasp and cringe in pain slightly he immediately stop and looked at her.

"Go on, I'm fine." She said reassuringly.

Pumping his fingers in and out of her faster he could feel her walls tighten. She was close, with that he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, while doing so she whimpered in complaint. A smile formed on his lips; first he kissed her lips, then her breasts, and went lower and lower until he was at her entrance. As soon as he shot his tongue in her he felt her hands run in his hair as she moaned louder and louder. Once again he pulled away when she was close and thought he was going to get the same whimper of complaint instead she said something else.

"I…I want...you." She said between her uneven breathes.

Kanone looked at her a moment. He was unsure of not only himself but her. He didn't want to hurt her, even though he knew it was obvious he would for this was most likely going to be her first time. After making his mind up he threw his pants and boxer off and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ayame are you sure you want this, because if we start and you change your mind I'm sure that I'll be able to stop." He said.

Ayame nodded and braced herself the best she could. Slowly he slid into her and stopped to see if she was in any pain yet, she wasn't. She looked back at him with faint smile on her face and gave a nod. The moment he thrusted up into her he felt her nails scrap down his back as she cried out in pain. He tried not to move the best he could so she could get used to him while he whipped and kissed her tears away. After a few minutes past she told him it was ok to continue, he slowly thrusted in and out of her. It still hurt her bit, but she didn't say anything.

Small moans of pleasure left her lips as he continued thrust up into her. Kanone could no longer control himself for he began to pound himself in and out of her making her moan his name in pleasure louder and louder. Feeling her walls tighten around him started to thrust into her harder and faster. A couple minutes later they both screamed out in ecstasy.

_**~Lemon has ended~**_

Kanone got off top of her and pulled her close to him and placed a tender kiss on her forehead while she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Ayame." He said

"I love you too Kanone." She said before she fell asleep.

Kanone looked up at the clock while Ayame rested his arms. It was time for her to leave, he didn't want her to go and he knew she wouldn't have wanted to leave either. With a sigh he woke Ayame up which was harder then he thought it would be, but he finally managed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have to go home. Mika will worry about you if you're not home soon." He said smiling.

Ayame frowned at him; he woke her up for that? She thought. With an exaggerated sigh she sat up and started to gather her clothes and put them on with a frown on her face. She could feel Kanone's eyes lingering on her watching every movement.

"You want to take a picture it might last longer." She said grinning making the brown haired boy laugh.

"It does sound like a good idea, but it would never be the same like it would be in person." He said while putting his clothes on.

Ayame replied by sticking her tongue out at him then plopped down in his lap and cuddle into him. She then felt his arms wrap around her. She felt safe in his unbreakable iron vice grip. She sighed as Kanone placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on I'll walk home." Kanone said.

"You sure I can't stay?" She asked.

Kanone shook his head and smiled sympathetically. He did have to give her some credit about attempting to stay with him.

"Come on lets go I'm sure people at the orphanage is wondering where you're at."

Ayame and Kanone then walked out hand in hand while Kanone silently told himself he would never leave her side.


	4. Forsaken

_**I'm over it**_

_**You see I'm falling in the black abyss**_

_**Clouded by memories of the past**_

_**At last I see **__**I hear it fading**_

_**I can't speak it**_

_**Or else you will dig my grave**_

_**You feel them finding, always winding**_

_**Take my hand now be alive**_

_**You see I cannot be forsaken**_

_**Because I'm not the only one**_

_**We walk amongst you feeding and raping**_

_**Must we hide from everyone**_

_**I'm over it**_

_**Why can't we be together, embrace it**_

_**Sleeping so long, taking off the mask**_

_**At last I see**_

_**I hear it fading**_

_**I can't speak it**_

_**Or else you will dig my grave**_

_**You feel them finding, always winding**_

_**Take my hand now be alive**_

_**You see I cannot be forsaken**_

_**Because I'm not the only one**_

_**We walk amongst you feeding and raping**_

_**Must we hide from everyone**_

_**You see I cannot be forsaken**_

_**Because I'm not the only one**_

_**We walk amongst you feeding and raping**_

_**Must we hide from **_

_**Everyone, Everyone, Everyone**_

_**-Forsaken by Disturbed(ft. In Queen of the Damned sung by Korn)**_

* * *

><p>Ugh finally i am done with chapter 4. it took a while to type this. though that isnt the only reason i havent been able to update my microsoft word starter stopped working about a week ago. so i havent been able to work on any of my other stories. but i was able to getting a diffrent program with the help of a friend and now i am back in action.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanone looked at Ayame who was now finally asleep on his couch. He had yet to change his clothes; that were now covered in ash. He had walked Ayame to the corner of her street and five minutes later he began to smell smoke and turned to see the glow of fire from where the orphanage would be. When he arrived there his fears were true. Instantly he had ran inside to go find Ayame. He had made it up to the hallway where her room was and stopped only to see a hunter blocking the only exit from her room and he could hear a terrified Ayame on the other side.<p>

The hunter had no time to acknowledge him, for he briskly walked up behind him and snapped his neck in one swift fluid movement. After that he had managed to move everything that was blocking the exit and open the door only to have Ayame run straight into his arms terrified. He had managed to get out just in time before authorities arrived. Now he was sitting in his living room with Ayame resting her head on his shoulder.

Slowly he picked her up and carried her to his bed and laid her down and began to head back down stairs. Once he got there he looked at Jade for a moment.

"Be loud if anything happens." He told jade who instantly ran up the steps and into Kanone's room.

Making it down the steps he saw Eyes sitting patiently on the couch. Kanone had managed to call Eyes and ask him to come over for him to help with the situation.

"You called." He stated.

"Eyes I need your help." Kanone said desperately.

"It's about the girl in the picture isn't it?" He asked.

Kanone sat down and began to explain what happened to Eyes. There was something in Kanone's tone that he had never heard before. It took him a moment for him to realize what it was, but finally he was able to place it. It was fear, for the first time Eyes had heard fear in Kanone's word, most of all though Eyes was baffled by Kanone's love for this one single girl. He feared that she might end up being the end of him.

"Kanone I can't do it." Eyes said.

"Why not, it won't take long for me to fight most of the hunters off." Kanone replied.

"I won't watch you die, because of her. If you were to die because of her what would you have me do then? You know I would no longer protect her and I would leave her to be killed by other hunters." He said bluntly.

"Eyes she knows nothing about the blade children. Does she know that I've killed? Yes. That she knows, but she knows nothing else." He said his voice showing more desperation.

"If I do take her, what am I to tell her when she begins questioning me about what's going on and who we really are? Should I tell her it's none of her business and hope she doesn't ask again? Or should I tell her and risk having her run off and end partially having her blood on my hands because a hunter got to her before I could?" Eyes said still attempting to not be involved.

"Eyes please just let her stay with you it will only take a week, two weeks at the max." Kanone pleaded.

Eyes looked at Kanone for what seemed like hours debating on if he should answer his friend's plead for help. He didn't want to take care of a twelve year old girl and even if he wanted to he didn't know how. Though it couldn't be much different from taking care of Rio after all she was very immature for her age at times. He sighed at what he was getting himself into, but he couldn't deny his friends plea in the end. Kanone thanked Eyes and began to head back upstairs to wake up Ayame to his dismay for she had just fallen asleep. After a few minutes of gently shaking her she woke up and rose out of bed.

"Ayame I know you're not going to like this but I need you to go with a friend for a while so I can take care of what's going on here so you can be safe." Kanone said as he watched Ayame's face turn from sleepy to being downright confused.

"What's going on Kanone why won't you tell me anything?" She asked.

"Ayame the only thing I can tell you is you're in danger because you're near me. We've established that. I know it's hard to understand but promise me you won't ask any more questions regarding this situation until you come back home." He pleaded.

Reluctantly she agreed and before the both of them knew it she was at the airport in Kanone's arms just before they were boarding the plane. On lookers would take it as a younger sister upset about having to be separated from her older brother for a sort time. And that's what it actually looked like. Eyes stood there watching his best friend embrace the tiny girl. Once again he couldn't believe what he was getting himself into. If Rio or Kousuke were to come over at his house and see a small child there he could only imagine how they would react to his explanation. He could see the unconditional love they both had for one another and to be honest part of him was slightly jealous of the brown hair boy that stood in front of him. He instantly shook it off though not wanting to even admit the emotion he just felt. After another minute or so Kanone watched as his best friend and the girl he loved walked out of sight.

Kanone walked out of the airport heading to his car. His aura and demeanor instantly changed. Many people stayed out of his way. The air surrounding him was laced with anger and lust, a lust for blood. He could not remember when he lusted for blood shed this much then it occurred to him he never had lusted for it. In reality he hated to kill. He hated it when he had to shed blood of others. Even it meant to protect himself he hated the death he brought to others. Out of all the blade children he had the most blood on his hands. He was six when he took another's life. It was aunt's blood that was spilt on his hands. She had come to him with the intent to kill. Instead kanone had killed her. His mother had come in the house from the back yard to see what had happened and stood there with shock to see her son covered in her sister's blood. She had not called the cops, no she had checked to see if he was ok not once paying attention to her dying sister.

Back then kanone did not understand why she did not give her sister any attention. He questioned why his mother hid her sister's body. He questioned why she still showed him affection when she knew what he had done. In the end it simply came down to the fact that she loved him and he was her son. As he got older his mother began to change. She taught him how to fight and the affection for her son was no longer apparent, but he understood. He knew that in the end the curse would consume him and he would become a killing machine and would probably have to be taken down by his own mother and that is why she began to distant herself from him and severe the bond she had with him. So that way when the time came she could take him down without hesitation. Until that time came though he would keep living his life the he was living it. The moment he arrived home everything was dead silent.

The moment he walked into his house he pulled out an AK-74 and began to fire rapidly at three hunters that had tried to swarm him. Knowing that there were more in the house he knew this was going to be a very long night.

Eyes looked at the girl beside him who was staring out of the plane window. He had to admit that for her age she was quite mature and it had seemed that Kanone had managed to convince her to not ask any questions as to why she had leave with someone she had never met. He closely looked at her features. He would admit she was somewhat attractive and mature looking for a girl her age. Her long red hair contrasted with her eerie deep but light blue eyes. When he first looked into them they sent a chill down his spine. He had told Kousuke that he would be in America for a while and hoped that his meaning of awhile was a long time. Even though he knew that Kousuke wouldn't do anything to the girl he did not want to be pestered by the red heads questions if he were to see the small girl.

"Um uh excuse me?" Ayame said snapping Eyes out of his thought.

"What?" He asked in a not so friendly manner expecting for her to ask questions.

"I'm well uh sort of hungry." She said looking up at him blinking.

Eyes let out a sigh, the girl had eaten not only 3 hours ago and also when they bored the plane which was two hours before that. He had no idea how someone as tiny as her could eat so much and wondered where it went because not once had she gotten up to use the bathroom. Then he did the one thing he would later on regret doing.

Eyes looked at Ayame from his piano. He was not sure what he did to make the young girl cease to acknowledge him but it was getting on his nerves. He had only agreed to watch her because he thought she was mature acting but clearly she was not, for she was acting like a five year old. Getting up and heading to his room he punched in Kanone's number frustrated. He had yet to call and confirm with Kanone that they had arrived home safely after the third ring eyes was about to hang up until he heard an over cheery Kanone answer the phone ,which usually meant he had just recently done something serious.

"Only calling to tell you everything went smooth." Eyes said irritated.

"That's good but it obvious something is bugging you what is it?" Kanone said. "Is she too much to handle?" He continued.

Eyes tightened his jaw. He knew what happened. Otherwise he would not have asked him such a question. Eyes then remembered that he had seen Ayame on her cell phone appearing to text someone. Eyes had told her it wasn't a good idea to do so or better yet trying to say don't do it because you'll get yourself killed. It was clear Kanone was enjoying Eyes's struggle with the young girl for he merely stayed silent till eyes spoke again.

"In lighten me on what I have done wrong." Eyes said his patients with both of the two running very thin.

"You called her fat. Say sorry." Kanone said bluntly.

"I did no such thing." Eyes said darkly.

"Technically you did." Kanone argued.

"I did not." Eyes countered making sure not to sound like a child.

"Eyes no offense you may have the looks but you don't know how to talk to the opposite sex. Just say sorry, if you don't then well I guess she won't be talking to you unless she has to." Kanone said.

Kanone's comment hit straight to home. True the two never talked much about women but when they did it always involved Kanone leaving a wide hole into Eyes's ego. Which drove the blue eyed boy nuts; because he knew Kanone would do it on purpose. Eyes was about to counter again until Kanone happily said he had to leave gave him good luck. Eyes slammed the phone back into place and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to admit but kanone was right Eyes had the looks but in no way shape or form had a way with women like Kanone did. Eyes could practically hear Kanone's childish mocking laugh. Even if eyes wanted to apologize he honestly wasn't good at it. So with what pride he had, he swallowed and walked back into the room. Once in there he saw Ayame looking out the window with a smile on her face. Eyes was curious as to what had sparked Ayame's interest. The blue eyes boy then walked and stood beside her following her gaze to the clouds. Eyes frowned he never understood what was so special about clouds. As if she read his mind Ayame spoke.

"The one I'm looking at looks like a rabbit." She spoke softly. "Why are you so serious? Why not take the time to loosen up and have a little fun?" She continued by asking him.

"Because…I don't have the time." He said trying not to sound bitter.

"Oh I see." She said even though she did not understand.

"I'm sorry." He forced out for the words were foreign to him. "It was not my intention to offend you." He continued.

"It's ok but I have one question." She said.

"Which is?" He asked.

"I don't know the specifics and I won't ask for them because I promised not to ask, but why does Kanone find himself so alone and forsaken?" Ayame asked.

Eyes looked at Ayame from the corner of his eye.(…..It could not be avoided I am sorry… XD) Her choice in vocabulary was interesting. Kanone was not lying when he said Ayame was a very smart girl. Eyes was actually amused with Ayame. In actuality she was not the worst company in the world but she was by far not the best.

"I believe he has always felt that way, even though there are many others like him and I." Eyes said making sure to not say anything too important. "It has probably resurfaced a lot more due to last year. I am sure you are aware he did not go to see family." He said.

"Even before the recent events I found it suspicious, especially when I would ask about a photo of you and him. He would clam up or change the subject." Ayame stated.

Ayame then brought her hand to her mouth and yawned. Even if she was smart she was still a thirteen year old girl. Ayame moved to the couch and laid down on it still looking out the window. Eyes had not realized the girl had left his side until he tuned and seen that she had fallen asleep on the couch. With a sigh he turned the lights off and returned to his room hoping that this issue would be resolved quickly.

Kanone looked out from the beach at a boat that was far out from shore. It had contained the bodies of the hunters who he killed that were in his home. Memories of last night flooded through his mind. Quickly taking out the AK-74 he used to dispatch them he shot the boat engine making it explode and sink to the very depths of the ocean. Though the daunting voice of one the hunters did not leave his head. "She'll be dead before you get there, we might even kill Rutherford for some extra fun."

Kanone then turned on his heel and headed to the airport. Kanone had several thoughts running through his head he couldn't help but think he was the only one in this predicament and probably the only one of his "Kind" that would go through it. Yes, in a way Kanone was forsaken in another way though he was not.

* * *

><p>I know its short and im sorry for that but next chapter will be longer oh and people i put these stories up for my own self pleasure do not message me demanding that i need to put up new chapter when want to put up a new one i will. thank you.<p> 


	5. My Last Breath

_**Hold on to me love**_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

_**All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**_

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

_**Closing your eyes to disappear,**_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here;**_

_**But still you wake and know the truth,**_

_**No one is there...**_

_**Say goodnight,**_

_**Don't be afraid,**_

_**Calling me, calling me as you fade to black.**_

_**(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath**_

_**(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself**_

_**(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?**_

_**Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

_**(Holding my last breath**__**)**_

_**-Evanescence My Last Breath**_

* * *

><p>Here it is everyone the second last chapter of this story. No there will be no sequel, but I am considering to make random drabbles of the year that Ayame and Kanone spent that was not described in the story just for fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Ayame slowly rose up from the couch stretching and twisting trying to relieve the stiff feeling in her back. It had been four days since she left Kanone at the airport all of the texts she received from him ceased. She asked Eyes if he could check on Kanone. He said all was well, but why had his messaging ceased? With a sigh she kicked off the blanket and got up and continued to stretch even more. Even though it was comfortable to sit in it was certainly not comfortable to sleep in, but she wasn't about ready to ask Eyes if she could steal his bed. Not that he would give it to her anyways specially after there argument. Once again the two had their third argument within four days. This time he wouldn't let her go outside.<p>

She had been stuck in his damn penthouse for four days and three nights now and not a single moment had she been able to go outside. She felt like she was in prison instead of in "protective custody" as he put it. He could easily go outside with her. All he would have to do is throw on a pair of sunglasses and a jacket and sit on the park bench and while she got some fresh air, but no it was still to "dangerous." Rolling her eyes she grabbed some clothes went into the bathroom to take a shower and made sure to slam the door extra hard in hopes of making him wake up. Which worked by the way, the slam had made him jolt up and then glare at his closed bedroom door in a manner that appeared as if he wanted to shoot lasers out of his eyes. So he could melt not only his door but the bathroom door.

Like he had said before she wasn't bad company but she wasn't good company either. They girl had managed to cause three arguments within four days driving him up the wall. Out of all the women in the world Kanone had to choose someone who was one: Too young for him by far. And two: Needed a attitude adjustment. Getting up instantly went to his piano not even bothering to wait for her to get out of the shower for he knew she would use all the hot water up just to piss him off further. As he predicted about forty-five minutes later Ayame had came out of the bathroom with wet hair and plopped down on the couch and began to stare out the window sighing very loudly. Oh how he wanted to turn around and throttle the girl. Taking a deep breathe he remained clam and continued to play. Hoping the melody would take him away from where he was right now.

* * *

><p>Kanone quickly boarded the plane to Japan nervous about his lovers safety. He had talked to Eyes last night who had sounded heavily irritated with Ayame. He seriously needed to teach his friend a thing or two about how to talk and treat the opposite sex didn't he? He couldn't blame Eyes though, Ayame was a tough woman to get along with if you didn't know how to talk or approach both which Eyes doesn't know how to do. Sitting in his seat his leg began to bounce up and down causing his foot to tap on the floor. After about five minutes the man beside him made an exaggerated cough hinting for him to stop. This only made him continue, if the man wanted him to stop he would speak up. Apparently he didn't he didn't seem to care to much for he never did ask Kanone to stop after the plane took off. Great he has to be on here for five hours with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Hell Eyes had told Kanone to quit texting Ayame due to the risk of hunters monitoring the phones. Who the fuck would monitor there messaging? Because Kanone certainly didn't see a hunter sitting in India just waiting for him or Ayame to text their location. Kanone's eyes widen at the fact that he had recognized his embitterment towards everything.<p>

There was no excuse for it but he couldn't stand the very thought of one: Being away from Ayame so long. And two: Worrying if hunters had gotten a hold of her. Closing his eyes Kanone hoped for sleep that way the plane ride would go by faster, but sleep never came to him it hadn't came to him since he last seen his little flower.

* * *

><p>"Can I please go outside?" Ayame asked.<p>

"I told you before it's not safe." Eyes said.

"I can't even go down to side walk near the hotel? For christ-sake!" She yelled.

She had finally had it. She was going insane. If she didn't find a way to go outside soon she was going to murder the white haired man that sat in front of her on that damn piano bench. She wasn't going to just kill him. She was going to jump up and down type of kill. She never thought a man could be so cold, so annoying, so ignorant, and so arrogant. How the hell Kanone could put up with him was be on her. While she was in her own thoughts Eyes just sat there staring at her. His thoughts were unknown. His facial expression gave no hint to what he was thinking.

He finally admitted it to himself he was way in over his head when he agreed to this the moment that girl laid down to take a nap he was going to call Kanone and demand that he come and get her other wise he'll send her straight back England himself. He should've known better to say yes to Kanone's request because he didn't like children and she was a child a very annoying, loud, and whinny child. He thanked whatever god was out in the world that he wouldn't live long enough to have children of his own. It was clear Eyes was struggling to remain his usual calm and cool temperament.

"Fine then go outside and get kidnapped for all I care just don't come back here for as long as possible." He said.

Ayame instantly got up and began to head to the door. Making Eyes silently sigh in relief and relax that is until she slammed the door so loud it made the mirror next to it fall and break. Standing up he slammed the lid shut on his piano so hard it made an awful sound. That was it! he was going to pack that damn girl stuff together get some money and put it out in the hall for her. So she could buy her own damn plane ticket to England herself. Instantly he stopped right before he grabbed her suitcase. He stood there for a minute gaping. He played the scenario in his head three times before it clicked. A thirteen year old girl had managed to get under his skin. A simple plain old thirteen year old girl had just gotten under his skin?. Instantly he walked away and sat down on the piano bench looking down at the ground. Chuckling to himself he knew Kanone had choose one hell of girlfriend. Maybe that's why Kanone liked her so much because of her never back down attitude and her ability the make even the calmest of people such as him angry and upset. Getting up and throwing on his coat and a pair of sunglasses he headed outside and began to follow Ayame as she presumably went to the park.

* * *

><p>"I thought you didn't wan me near you?" She yelled out to the man that was a couple feet behind her.<p>

"I couldn't let you go to far without a escort." Eyes said catching up to her.

"Yeah right you just didn't want me to get hurt. That way Kanone wouldn't kill you for being irresponsible." She said.

"True that's part of the reason." Eyes admitted.

In actuality that was a big reason. He did not want to face Kanone's wrath if anything were to happen to her. Eyes may like to push his limit but he isn't stupid to turn the other cheek towards Ayame and her safety completely.

"I'm sorry. You must have felt like a prisoner." Eyes said.

"It's okay and yes I did feel that way. You know Kanone is gonna be surprised after this." She said.

"Oh really an how is that?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Kanone said if you did something wrong to upset me that most likely you wouldn't have apologized that I would have to practically have to pull teeth just to make you say those two words." Ayame stated.

"He wasn't kidding." Eyes replied.

Ayame instantly stopped in her tracks and began to smile making Eyes stop an raise an eyebrow. Eyes then turned and looked to see the source of her smile. There at the corner of the street stood Kanone waiting for the clear to cross the street instantly Ayame began to run calling out the brown haired boys name making him turn an smile. Suddenly everything quickly turned for the worst. Ayame cried out when she felt a piece a cloth cover her mouth as she was dragged into van the last thing she see before her world went black was Kanone and Eyes running towards her.

* * *

><p>Kanone and Eyes watched and ran towards Ayame in horror. This was not happening. This could not happen not right in front of them. As the van speed off both Eyes and Kanone pulled out handguns and began to shoot at the van making holes and busting out a window or two before it disappeared in from their sight. Kanone fell to the ground shaking not only from rage but from terror. Not only did they have her, but they had Kanone right where they wanted him. In the palms of their hands. Slowly Kanone rose up feeling numb inside.<p>

"I'm sorry Kanone I shouldn't have let go outside." Eyes said panting looking at Kanone with a mixture of concern and fear.

"It's not your fault it's mine I should've called and told you that hunters were in my house when I got back from the airport telling me that they were going to move into action soon." He panted with tears swelling in his eyes as he punched the concrete wall beside him.

As both boys breathing began to regulate again they stood there silently praying that they would be able to not only find out where Ayame was in time. But hoped that no harm would come to her what so ever.

* * *

><p>Ayame slowly opened her eyes to see three people hanging over to see if she was okay. One girl was probably about her height with silver pink tails. The other girl had short brown hair and red eyes and the boy had red hair and green eyes, both looked to be about Kanone and Eyes's age.<p>

"She's awake!" The silver haired girl shouted.

"That still doesn't explain why she's here and what the hunters want with her." The red headed boy said.

"He's right Rio." The brunette said.

All three of them help Ayame sit up while they curiously looked her over and thought to themselves. They had the same eyes as Kanone and Eyes. Cat like and very hypnotic. Let outing a big sigh she put her hand to her head. She had a headache what ever those people used to knock her out wasn't doing wonders with her body. Her limbs felt like jello and she felt light headed.

"Hey you okay?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I think." Ayame said.

"So why did they grab you?" The red head asked suspiciously.

"Oh well I think it's because I know two people that you know." Ayame stated.

"And who would that be?" He asked.

"Kousuke don't be so rude she's just a child." The brown haired girl said slamming her fist into his head. Then continued. "Sorry about that he can be a bit stupid. I'm Ryoko, that's Rio, and this is Kousuke." She said.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Ayame." She replied.

"You said you knew people that we know? Who?" Rio asked.

"Kanone an Eyes." Ayame said.

"But how you a kid there's no way you could possibly know them." Kousuke said.

Sighing Ayame then looked at all three of them and began to tell her story of how a young girl with a yellow umbrella changed the fate of one man.

* * *

><p>"And now I'm here." Ayame said finishing her story.<p>

Rio, Ryoko, and Kousuke looked at Ayame speechless. She had told them everything from the day she met Kanone up until now. The only thin she left out was the forbidden night her and Kanone had shared. Ayame sat there calmly waiting for the three to process what she had said. Of course Kousuke was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Kanone had Kissed a thirteen year old girl. God forbid if she told him or even the other two that she had sex with him. Suddenly the sound of gun shots rang through out the building and the door to the room swung open and in came men holding semi-automatic machine guns.

* * *

><p>(I do apologize for the constant switching of POV's and scences)<p>

Eyes and Kanone sat in Eyes's penthouse waiting for the phone to ring they knew the hunter or hunters would want to lure Kanone, but it was taking longer then usual. Suddenly Eyes jumped making Kanone look at his long time friend questioningly.

"The jacket that one of the hunters were wearing it's from a factory." Eyes stated.

"Are you sure?" Kanone asked.

Eyes nodded and with that Kanone and him left the building and went to Kanone's car they drive wasn't long. Once they arrived Eyes instructed to park away from the building and into tall over growth an bushes that were close near the building. Opening the trunk Kanone lifted the flooring of it to revel a hidden arsenal of weapons. Grabbing four hand grenades, three hands guns, some knives, and Kanone's personal favorite a AK-74 (trust me this gun is bad ass) they were set. Within seven minutes Eyes and Kanone were able to out all the outside guards. Sadly there was no windows to give them a sneak peak as to what awaited them inside. Quickly both boys kicked the door down and began to fire their weapons. After seven minutes and lots of blood shed the room they were in was clear.

"Kanone look!" Eyes said pointing up at the plateform.

To both of Eyes's and Kanone's horror not only was Ayame in their clutches Rio and the other were as well with guns to there head. In the back of Kanone's head though he wondered where Ayame was they had yet to show him where Ayame was or if she was even alive. Quickly in the blink of an eye Eyes was able to free all three of them and handed them an a ray of weapons for there disposal. Once again the blood shed continued.

"Kanone we know where Ayame is we were in the same room with her let Rio take you to her." Kousuke said firing his pistol at three hunters.

Kanone nodded an followed Rio through the maze of platforms and hallways. Suddenly they began to take cover behind a wall due to being fired at.

"Go down that hall over there at the very end of the hall there will be an a big room on the right of the room there's a door. She'll be in there. I'll cover you." Rio said pointing out the way.

Kanone instantly ran out when Rio covered him. Kanone never ran so fast in life, ever. He never had purpose to do so. That has changed though ever since he met Ayame he has questioned all his beliefs and opinions on things and people. After this he swore he would take Ayame and himself somewhere secluded where no one maybe not even Eyes would know where they were and they could live the rest of their lives happily and normal. Entering the giant room Kanone came to a sudden stop. A hunter had knife to Ayame's throat smiling at him smugly instantly hate gathered into Kanone's golden Eyes.

"Drop your weapon get on your knees and keep your hands where I can see them or I'll slit her throat." The hunter said.

Instantly without protest Kanone dropped the weapon and did as he was told making Ayame whimper in fear. Kanone winked at her making her stiffen up in confusion. What could he possibly have planned she thought. He can't get out of this situation can he? She asked her self. In flash before Ayame realized what happened she was in Kanone's arms while a knife was planted in the hunter. Ayame cried for a good thirty minutes. While Kanone just sat there and held her. He let her cry. He let every emotion poor out of her as he stood there and patted her head and whispered soft comforting words to her. At some point in time everyone had came into the room and stood there and watched as Kanone soothed the woman he loved. Finally the tears stopped pouring.

"You know for a twelve year old girl your pretty brave." Kousuke stated.

"Mhm and strong too." Rio pipped in.

"A bit annoying some what but brave." Eyes said with a smirk.

"I am not annoying you just don't know how to talk to women!" Ayame yelled in defense making everyone laugh while she turned around showing her back to the others.

While Ayame turned around her eyes widen to see a hunter raise a gun and aim a gun straight at Kanone's back. Without questioning the action she shoved Kanone out of the way and instantly Ayame collapsed onto the floor while three shots rang throughout the building. Kanone sat up and crawled to Ayame's side and pulled her into her arms to revel a wound right below her chest.

"Why did you?...How could?" Kanone said stumbling over his words.

"Because I love you remember silly." She said bringing a pale hand to his cheek to wipe away his tears.

Ayame starred into Kanone's gold eyes with her blue one's the last time she had seen him cry it was the day they first met. It was the day she had received her first kiss from him, from anyone for that matter. Tears slide down her face as Kanone tried to not only convince her and the others that she would be fine but himself. She wasn't scared because she knew she was going to die in the arms of the one she loved. Stroking his cheek she whispered comforting words. Telling him everything was going to be alright. She made him promise to take care of himself and the others. She made him promise to only use violence when it was absolutely necessary. And slowly her world went black.

* * *

><p>(Note: There will be an epilogue.)<p>

Before anyone sends me any hate mail I am going to tell the categories strictly say tragedy and romance and if you didn't read the info that is your fault. I will not change the story to appease my audience. once again posting this and any of my stories are strictly for me pleasure. I do not have to keep posting chapters or make the story a certain way to appease you if you don't like it don't read it's that simple. For everyone who has followed me with this amazing story I thank you. Thank you lvager for threatening to kill me if I didn't finish this because of you I never would have finished it XD.


	6. Even in Death

**_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
>I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong<br>Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
>It leads me to where you lay<br>They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_**

**I will stay forever here with you**  
><strong>My love<strong>  
><strong>The softly spoken words you gave me<strong>  
><strong>Even in death our love goes on<strong>

**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love**  
><strong>But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love<strong>  
><strong>They don't know you can't leave me<strong>  
><strong>They don't hear you singing to me<strong>

**I will stay forever here with you**  
><strong>My love<strong>  
><strong>The softly spoken words you gave me<strong>  
><strong>Even in death our love goes on<strong>

**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**

**I will stay forever here with you**  
><strong>My love<strong>  
><strong>The softly spoken words you gave me<strong>  
><strong>Even in death our love goes on<strong>  
><strong>And I can't love you, anymore than I d<strong>o

_**People die, but real love is forever.**_

_**-Evanescence's Even In Death**_

Kanone slowly rose out of bed with a dazed expression on his face. What he dreamt was a wonderful dream. A dream that he had wished came true instead of the reality that he had faced a year ago. It was of him and Ayame living a life of nothing but happiness. No one the bug them, No every day problem, most of all no hunters. Shaking the dream from his head that he still so desired he got up and went downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Jade came running down with him to get her morning time snack. That cat always eats. He thought. After getting something to eat Kanone got up and got dressed and headed outside. Presumably to go to the flower shop to buy some flowers. As Kanone took his long walk memories flowed inside his head.

_** "That's not fair Kanone your taller then me!" Ayame whined as Kanone had swiped the last box of tea from the shelf.**_

_** "First come first served Ayame." He said chuckling.**_

_** "I can't see you drinking tea, you know that?" She said.**_

_** "Well I do I guess you'll just have to go to another store." He told her.**_

_** Ayame then stuck out her tongue and proceeded to stomp off like a child. Kanone sighed shaking his head and called out to her. Making her stop in her tracks and turn around demanding what he wanted. Holding up the box of tea he suggested that after he bought it they split it. Ayame had happily agreed to it gracing Kanone with one of her true rare smiles.**_

Kanone noticed that he had stopped dead in his tracks as the memory had played through his head. Smiling he continued to walk to the flower shop as more memories came and gone. Once he arrived there he slowly looked at all the flowers taking there beauty, but there was one flower he was looking for in particular one that he had used to hate but came to love. Picking out three white iris he headed off to the cemetery as a another memory plagued his mind. It was the second time they had met.

_**Kanone slowly exited the stadium while crowds of people rushed to there cars to get out of the rain. Just because Kanone was Damned didn't mean he wasn't aloud to enjoy the simple pleasures of going to a concert. True it was hard for anyone even himself to picture to going to such an event but, it did relieve what ever stress had from earlier on in the day. Walking down the side walk he began to contemplate on when he would head over to japan to greet his ex-comrades and take Ayumu Narumi head on. He had plenty of time to do so but in reality the pain of not having Eyes on his side was too much for him to bare. So he wanted to get this done and over with quickly. **_

_** Of course after all the blade children were taken care of he would get rid of himself too. He didn't need a hunter to take care of that for him. With a sigh Kanone had come to the conclusion that it was to soon to head off to japan. After all he was going to need a heavy set of artillery to get rid of the others. For Rio and Kousuke were one hell of a match in the battle field even Ryoko could put up a good fight, but they weren't the ones he was worried about. It was Eyes that drifted into his mind. He knew blue eyed boy would stop at nothing to protect the other three even if it meant that he had to kill Kanone himself. When it came to fighting Eyes was a force to be reckoned with. Even though it was very rare to see him fight Kanone knew what he was capable of and so did the others. It was a good thing that Eyes's lust battle and blood was more laid back then the others but then again Kanone knew that it wasn't due to control it was to Eyes's mother.**_

_** She had seen what her son was capable of first hand. Back then out of all the blade children Eyes was the one who had the most problems when it came to controlling such urges. **__**His mother had sat him down on the piano whenever she seen signs that eyes had wanted to take a life. At first it was very hard to tell when such signs were occurring but slowly she had began to recognize the one sign that had made it where she could tell he wanted to take a life. He would leave the room and try to avoid his mother. Even though eyes was bloodthirsty he was not cruel and coldblooded enough to take his own mothers life. He cared for her more deeply then he let on to anyone. He didn't even like to show Kanone how much he cared for her. Instantly Kanone was jerked out of his thoughts, literally looking up he noticed a train in front of him moving.**_

_** Turning around his eyes had made contact with a pair of bright and deep blue ones. Taking in the girls features he recognized her. She was the girl from that rainy day that had lent him a hand of kindness. He then felt horrible for he had heard her say his name but he had forgotten hers. Wait why did he feel bad about that?**_

_** "Are you going to answer me Kanone?" The girl asked.**_

_** "Sorry, but who are you?" He said trying to play it off as if he had totally forgotten her. **_

_** "I'm Ayame. Remember I gave you the umbrella at the park about two months ago." She said with a frown on her face.**_

_** "Oh that's right!" He said trying to play it off more.**_

_** "Were you going to kill yourself just a moment ago?" She asked blinking.**_

_** Kanone opened his mouth then shut it. That was a good question. Consciously he knew he wasn't trying to do so but sub-consciously he had no doubt in his mind he might have been trying to do so. After all the very thought of killing Eyes had made him do reckless and violent things with out him realizing it. **_

_** "If I told you I had no idea what would you say?" He asked.**_

_** "I would say you need some help...Big time." Ayame replied. **_

_** "Well then I guess I better go get it then." He said smiling cheerfully.**_

_** "Your weird you know that?" Ayame said.**_

_** "I had no idea." He said.**_

_** "You don't know a lot of things do you?" She asked looking at him like he had two heads.**_

_** "I see you don't have an umbrella this time." He pointed out.**_

_** "No you have it. Which is kinda sad considering the fact that I notice you walk by the orphanage every day and have yet to return it." She said duly.**_

_** "I don't remember you being this stuck up." He said.**_

_** Kanone watched as she shook her head and sighed. He deducted her new personality as a puberty thing. Walking he began to make small talk with her. When all the while in his head he kept telling himself to stop. Which wasn't working. Soon he realized they had passed the orphanage and questioned her about it only to have her say they switched building due to the fact that it was beyond repairing. Then he questioned her on how could he pass it if it wasn't in the place it used to be.**_

_** "It's about nine blocks from your house. I can see your house from my window." She stated.**_

_** "Really? Is that so?" He said laughing like an idiot.**_

_** "Yep. Well this is my stop. I guess I'll see ya later?" She asked.**_

_** Kanone could detect a wisp of hope in her voice as if pleading for him to say yes. It was a bad idea to tell her yes but part of him had wanted to have some what of a normal life. Part of **__**him was fond of the young girl that stood before him. While other parts screamed in his head to say no because he didn't want and innocent human life on his conscious. Then there was the fact that he had kissed her two months ago and didn't regret it, worse he liked it and part of him wanted more. Before he could think any further of such a thing he shook the thought out of his head and locked it in the darkest corners of his mind hoping it would never resurface ever again.**_

_** "Are you gonna answer me or not?" Ayame asked impatiently.**_

_** "Yes." He said.**_

_** "Yes what? Yes your gonna answer me? Or yes I will see you again." The hope more evident in her voice.**_

_** "Yes you'll see me again." He said without thinking then kicked himself for it.**_

_** "Good." She said.**_

_** Kanone seen a bright smile on Ayame face's as the sun began to peak out from the clouds. Thinking back he had no idea what he just gotten himself into.**_

Kanone looked down at the headstone that sat in front of him. It had been a year. One whole year of not having Ayame by his side and many more to come. There were times where he felt like he wouldn't be able to bare such a thing any longer. Times where he wanted to instantly end his life himself but didn't because he had promised her he would live and hope as long as he could. He wasn't going to break just because he felt lonely without her. After all she was always near him and she had made that very evident plenty of times. The first night he swore he was going to take his life a vase flew off the coffee table and landed at his feet and tension in the air felt as if she was saying continue and the next thing I throw is going to go into your face. The second time she had made herself known was when Eyes had came over and the two had gotten into a heavy heated argument and then the next thing they know all the light bulbs in the house were broken and everything remained silent. Eyes had yet to come back over. Probably shaken up by the experience.

Setting the flowers down he knelt down to the ground and smiled as rain begin to poor down on him. It wasn't heavy it was light. Standing up he took a quick glance at the headstone that read.

_Ayame Haru_

_1998-2010_

_A daughter, a friends, and a lover._

After that glance something caught the corner of his eye making him turn his head. There she was smiling at him and mouthing seven simple words. And just as quick as she came she was gone, but Kanone knew she was never too far away from him. The words replayed in his head as he exited the cemetery.

_Even in death our love goes on._


End file.
